objectsnightmaresfandomcom-20200215-history
8-Ball
About 8-Ball is a contestant on Battle for BFDI and was one of the 30 recommended characters who had a chance to join the game during “The Reveal”. However, in “Reveal Novum”, he failed to become a contestant, coincidentally getting only 8 votes and placing 16th, tied with Book. 8-Ball also had a chance to join Battle for Dream Island Again, but he failed yet again, placing 29th with only 154 votes and was yet against tossed into the Locker of Losers. He had a chance to join IDFB, but he got 110 votes tying with Marker and Pie. He competed in Battle for BFDI on the team ‘A Better Name Than That‘ until he was coincidentally eliminated in the eighth episode of BFB, “Questions Answered”, with 4,814 votes. Appearance Normal 8-Ball appears to be a #8 billiard ball, a ball used to play the table game Billiards (also referred to as Pool). 8-Ball, along with Match, Dora, David, Teardrop, Blocky, Donut, Pen, Grassy, and Black Hole were the only eliminated contestants to not be (heavily) redesigned in IDFB. Monster 8-Ball is a tall, black, muscular humanoid with huge fists. Resurrected 8-Ball is a tall, black, much more muscular humanoid and huge fists with now spikes. Changes BFDI 15 * 8-Ball has legs. * 8-Ball’s 8 is towards the right of his side. * 8-Ball’s two legs are uneven. BFDI 17 * 8-Ball’s 8 is toward the top. * 8-Ball has a shine gradient toward the top. * 8-Ball loses his legs. IDFB/BFB * 8-Ball’s body is a bit brighter. * 8-Ball’s asset is mirrored. * 8-Ball moves by rolling. Monster * 8-Ball has a large, black, muscular body with arms and legs. * 8-Ball’s hands are giant balls for smashing people. Status 8-Ball was eliminated in “Questions Answered” and was one of the five eliminated males sent to the EXIT in “Enter the Exit” after Four was recovered. Currently, his fumes are affecting Saw. Relationships Positive * Basketball * Grassy * Blocky * Gaty * Tennis Ball * Bracelety * Stapy * Robot Flower * TV * Loser (formerly) * Cloudy * Leafy Negative * Golf Ball * Snowball (on Snowball’s side) * Donut * Loser * Pencil (on Pencil’s side) * Four Personality 8-Ball was usually more or less quiet, although he always wants everyone to know that he does not have a favorite number despite his name. He speaks with a bland, monotone voice, except when A Better Name Than That almost lost in “Today’s Very Special Episode” because of him, he got emotional and almost started to cry when apologizing to Golf Ball. In “Getting Teardrop to Talk”, 8-Ball successfully managed the team after Golf Ball’s death without being too controlling or bossy. 8-Ball’s successful leadership gives him the title of team captain in “Lick Your Way to Freedom”. However, he became a contrarian to Golf Ball in later episodes. It was later revealed that he was joking and trying to add humor to his team the entire time. The other team members however, still obeyed him rather than Golf Ball, causing the team to almost lose twice. 8-Ball’s attempts at humor show that he tries to lift the spirit of the team and boost morale, though he comes across as somewhat dim-witted at not seeing the negative effects of his sarcasm. Votes Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Total votes: 5,974 Deaths # “Reveal Novum”: Gets crushed by the Sun with the other recommended characters in the LOL. # “Questions Answered”: Is crushed by the Moon. Kills Kills: 1 [[Cause of Deaths|'Cause of Death']] Face ripped open by Po Gallery Striker 8-Ball Sprite.png|8-Ball’s Sprite. 8-Ball-0.png|The Original 8-Ball. Category:Antagonists Category:SlendyBFDI III Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Objects Category:Adults Category:Muscles Category:SlendyBFDI Annihilation Category:SlendyBFDI IV Category:Colored Humanoids